


Shadow Tag

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Incest Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piers has some less-than-wholesome thoughts about his sister. And Victor. And Gloria. And that Ghost-type gym leader.But it's not like anybody knows about it. Right?
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers, Nezu | Piers/Savory | Avery, Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Piers laid in bed, staring at the wall. His eyes were half-lidded, but his heart pounded with excitement. 

He would do it again, tonight.

Shifting to the side, he pushed his hand under the pillow and retrieved the scrap of fabric hidden there. They were panties, little pink panties with a black ribbon in the waistband. Marnie had thrown them behind the hamper by accident one day, and they had lain there until Piers had spotted them. 

She never missed them, and they were his now. His to do with as he pleased.

Piers closed his eyes and brought the garment to his face, inhaling the scent. 

_ He imagined they were still on Marnie, imagined he was pressing his face against her panty-covered sex, burying his face between her thighs — _

He bit the inside of his lip as a wave of disgust rose in his stomach, but he swallowed it down. It was okay. They were just thoughts, not actions. He wouldn't — couldn't — do it in real life.

Everything was fine.

Taking a deep breath, Piers dived back into the fantasy.

_ It never involved him overpowering or forcing Marnie into sexual acts. No, it was always consensual. She was, in fact, the one in charge. She would press down on Piers' head, and his senses would be flooded with her scent.  _

_ He would take her panties between his teeth and pull down, then return to his place. _

_ Marnie's clit would swell. She would be aroused at having her big, strong brother under her control, serving her hand and foot. She would not make much noise at all, besides the occasional command. _ Lick. Suck. Good boy.  _ Yes, he was her good boy. He was eager to please his little sister. _

_ Piers is hard in fantasy and reality. He refrains from touching himself, waiting for Marnie's permission. She does not give it. _

Sit up. Roll over.  _ Piers' cock juts straight up as he obeys, twitching with anticipation. In fantasy and reality, her name slips from between clenched teeth. _

"Marnie… fuck, touch me, please…" He shoved the panties back under his pillow and squeezed his cock.

_ She obliges, but only because Piers is such a good, sweet pet. Marnie kneels over him, and her soft, hairless vulva rests against Piers' cock. He wants nothing more than to grab her hips and impale her, but he can't. He has to be a good boy. _

_ Marnie rubs herself against his erection, brushing the head of his cock against her clit. She's enjoying it, too. Lips parted, cheeks flushed, she moans her brother's name as she finally, finally —! _

Piers gave in, stroking his leaking cock with wild abandon. He clutched at his chest through his nightshirt, pinching one pierced nipple with a breathy gasp.

_ He hasn't seen her shirtless since they were both kids, but Piers knows that Marnie's breasts are big enough to bounce as she rides him. She cups them, flicking her little pink nipples with her index fingers.  _

_ Marnie's cunt is deep and wet, and she goes all the way down. Her outer lips glisten with moisture, and there's a delicious wet smack as their hips meet, again and again, Piers bucking up into her to meet Marnie as she bounces, and — fuck, he's so close — he's coming, filling Marnie — his baby sister, his master — filling her up with his seed — he can't stop! He — fuck! _

When he'd moved into the flat, Piers had the place sound-proofed so Toxtricity (and late night practice) wouldn't keep his neighbors up. He hadn't fathomed it would also keep them from hearing him cry out Marnie's name as he came to the thought of fucking her.

Piers fell back into the bed, hazily imagining his sperm oozing out of Marnie's pulsing cunt. Then it's just the two of them laying together, Marnie's warm, nude body against his own, a little kiss planted on his cheek. It was quick, but so satisfying.

Tomorrow, he would wake up, grab breakfast, go about his day. Probably text Marnie to see how she was doing as gym leader. He'd force himself to forget his nightly activities, and pretend he was a perfectly normal human being.

He rolled over with a sigh. Arceus, what a life he led... but it wasn't a big deal. Just thoughts. Bad, horrible, disgusting thoughts, but thoughts nonetheless.

Nobody knew.

Except the young psychic in the next apartment, who sat in shock as he mulled over the thoughts he had witnessed passing through his neighbor's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Avery tried to take his mind off what he'd witnessed the night before, but he just couldn't stop thinking about it. He had finally managed to make decent progress with his telepathy. He'd even read the mind of someone in another room, someone he couldn't even see, and what did he get?

The most utterly disgusting, depraved, sexual fantasy he had ever witnessed. It was repulsive, unnatural, and yet… erotic. In a purely hypothetical sense, of course. Avery wouldn't do anything like that in real life, if he could help it. 

But damn, did he like that mental image. Especially if he replaced Marnie with that Champion bitch.

He sipped from a cup of lukewarm tea, staring out the window. He could use this to his advantage. Avery had found his neighbors' deepest, darkest secret, and he was the only other person in the world to know. Secrets were good, because where there were sweets, there was blackmail. Not that he knew what'd he'd use that blackmail for.

Avery set the cup back on his saucer. What else did he know about the man in the next room? Not much, admittedly. Gossip had told him he used to be Spikemuth's gym leader, with a name like Pearson or something. He specialized in Dark-types, which were immune to Avery's Psychic-type attacks. He could be a dangerous enemy, but a very beneficial friend. 

A plan slowly formed in Avery's mind, and he chuckled to himself. Yes, he could be _very_ beneficial, if Avery played his cards right.

xXx

"Sorry if the place is a bit rough. Never had guests before."

"Oh, that's quite alright." Avery looked Piers up and down. He was tall and scrawny, like an alley Purrloin, with dark circles around his eyes that made his face resemble a skull. He looked tough, certainly, but Avery could sense he had more bark than bite.

"Coffee?"

"That would be delightful." Avery took a seat in the small living room while Piers busied himself in the kitchen. 

He reappeared with two mugs and offered one to Avery. He used his telekinesis to pick it up, not bothering to move from the spot.

Piers watched the mug float to Avery's hand. "You one of those 'espers'?"

"Yes, I've had psychic powers since birth." He took a sip and immediately regretted it. Seems Piers liked his coffee black. "I come from a long line of Psychic-type gym leaders, in fact. I'm currently trying to hone my abilities by battling across Galar."

"So you can read people's minds and everything?" Piers' smile faded a little, and he tried to empty his mind of any lewd thoughts. "Sounds excitin'."

"I am a very talented telepathy. But lately I've… ah, well, I haven't been practicing as much as I should, and I've gotten a little rusty, so to speak. I've tried to work on it every chance I get, with anyone who happens to be near. In fact, I was going to tell you..." Avery gave Piers the most innocent smile he could muster. "You had some _very_ interesting thoughts about your sister Marnie last night."

Avery had heard of people getting pale when they were shocked, but he wasn't prepared to see Piers turn _white_. 

"What the hell're ya tryin' to say, ya pervert?" he snapped, trying and failing to manage an indignant expression. "You accusin' me of wantin' to shag my lil' sister?!"

"Oh, I said nothing of the sort." Avery toyed with his mug as it floated before him, spinning it on its axis.. "I was just commenting on your imagination."

Piers collapsed back into his chair, the faux anger giving way to an expression even more haunted than usual.

"Don't… don't tell anybody. I would never actually do that stuff, I… just like to think about it — well, I don't _like_ it, but I just wonder what it'd be like if..." He buried his face in his hands. "Oh Arceus, I'm fucked up." His thin frame quivered with a barely suppressed sob.

Oh, yes. He'd have Piers wrapped around his finger in no time. "Oh, don't you worry. Your secret is safe with me… on one condition."

Piers' head jerked up, wide eyes meeting Avery's gaze. "What? What do I gotta do?"

Avery stood and strode over to Piers' side. "Simple — do as I say."

xXx

"The champion, Gloria, is… well, there's this little pool in the wild area, and she's standin' next to it, and I'm watching' her from behind a rock…" Piers bit his lip. "And… you know, she's gonna swim, so she's strippin'..."

Avery nodded. He sat in a hot pink beanbag chair,, legs crossed. "Ah, yes… you don't need to continue verbally. Simply fantasize." Excitement bubbled up in his chest. Not only was Piers into young trainers, he was into the Champion herself. Oh, this was too good.

Piers was spread out on the bed, naked save for the far-too-small pair of panties wrapped around his groin. Avery had instructed him to do whatever he liked to do when he masturbated; apparently crossdressing was a turn-on.

_Gloria would begin by peeling her stockings off, then tugging her skirt down. She would bend over as she removed her panties, giving Piers an eyeful of her smooth, plump vulva._

Avery sucked his lower lip. Piers' mental images were quite detailed, and he could practically see the scene himself.

_She's wearing a small white tank top without a bra, and her breasts — she's more developed than Marnie, and her tits are fuller, rounder, still petite but absolutely beautiful._

Piers played with the bars in his nipples to avoid touching himself. There was a dark, wet spot in his — no, Marnie's — underwear now, his cock throbbing with his heartbeat. He was absolutely beautiful.

_Piers can't take it anymore. He comes out from his hiding spot, now, fully naked, erection bobbing with the movement. Gloria's round, innocent eyes widen at first, but a grin slowly spreads across her face. She kneels, placing her hands on Piers' hips and her tongue on the tip of his cock —_

With a little shimmy, Piers' cock popped free of its prison, leaking precum onto his belly. Avery's own cock was threatening to do the same, but he suppressed his urges. All in good time...

_Gloria plays with her wet cunt as she blows Piers, working two fingers inside of herself. Her fingers match the pace of her mouth as she bobs her head, taking Piers deep into her throat before pulling away._

_The scene changes — Piers is lying down, Gloria's lips around his cock and cunt above his face. He gives no thought to how they got there. It's just the magic of fantasy._

_Her outer lips are a shade darker, redder than the surrounding skin, and Piers wastes no time in devouring her. He feels her cunt pulse as his tongue swirls around her clit, and his cock is pulsing, throbbing, Gloria is sucking him off with all her might and her mouth is so damn tight and hot and wet — and —!_

"Gaw, fuck…! Glory, ah — !” Without even needing to touch himself, Piers came, all over his belly. Images of Gloria flashed through his mind. He was filling up her mouth, then pulling out to let his seed splatter her perky tits.

"My, you have no stamina at all," Avery said. "Or are the tight little bodies of young trainers that arousing to you?"

Piers rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Why'd you want me to do this, again?"

"Just to gauge your thoughtscape — your Psychic Terrain, if you will. Piers… how long have you had these, ah, fantasies?"

"Dunno." Piers sank back into the beanbag."Forever, I guess." 

Avery hummed. "I see… now, if you had the chance to act out these fantasies—"

"No!" Piers jolted upright. "I mean, of course not, they'd throw me in jail and — and then Marnie'd go hungry, and—"

"Calm down, Piers. I didn't say anything about facing the consequences. I just want to know if, say, a cute young trainer was all alone by herself, and you could do anything you wanted to her with no chance of getting caught…"

Piers shook his head. "That ain't gonna happen."

"Oh, it's not impossible. After all, mind control falls under the umbrella of psychic abilities." 

"Wait… are you sayin'...?"

"Indeed." Avery smiled as a faraway look came into Piers' eyes. "I can make your wildest fantasies come true, if you do me a few small favors… and I guarantee you'll enjoy them, too."


End file.
